


Let's Go to the Movies

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Dating, Embarrassment, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, High School, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rival Schools - Freeform, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream asks Wheeljack out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Movies

 

 

"Can we talk?"

 

Wheeljack stared at Airstream as he stood next to her desk.  As if he had shot off a starter gun, everyone who was still in the classroom after it was over turned to them.

 

"Um... o-okay?"

 

"Can we talk outside?"

 

"Sure."

 

Wheeljack grabbed her bag and followed him out into the hallway.  She could still feel eyes on them even as they moved to the back staircase.

 

Not many people were here and soon it was just them in the stairway.

 

"Airstream?"

 

He didn't say anything, instead turning to the side as if thinking.

 

"Airstream, is something wr-?"

 

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

 

Again, it was like some kind of bang had gone off and made everything else quiet.  Well, except for the gasps and whispers coming from upstairs.  Some had followed after them.

 

"The... movies?"

 

"That new one coming out.  The one you wanted to go see?"

 

"Ah, yes, the new sci-fi-"

 

"That one," he turned away again only to pull something out of his pocket.  "I got two tickets for opening day.  If you want to come."

 

"Ah-" Holy shit, was she blushing?  She had to be blushing.  There was no way-!  Airstream didn't ask her out.  He didn't ask anyone out.  Why would he ask her out?  She was just a fat, unimportant schoolgirl who only knew him from science camp back in middle school.  There was no way he was asking her this.  

 

Maybe he was going to bring Thornstriker and something came up.  Or maybe his friends couldn't come.  Or maybe they already had dates and he just didn't want to waste a ticket and thought she might want to since she's been talking on and on about this movie and probably annoying him and-

 

"I-I'd like to come."

 

"R-really?"

 

His surprised look made her heart race.  Had he... thought she would say no?

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"Ah... okay, then... I'll pick you up or-?"

 

"W-We could figure it out later.  B-Before the opening date-day!"

 

"Right.  Well... I need to get to my next class."

 

"M-Me too."

 

They stood there for a bit, unable to look at each other.  One of them had to say something to break the-

 

*RING*

 

Wheeljack bolted with a rushed goodbye.  She wasn't sure if he had bolted as well, but it was too late to think about it as she sat panting in her seat of her next class.

 

Holy shit... Airstream had just asked her out on a date.

 

She needed to find a nice outfit before that movie.

 

END


End file.
